


半睡半醒来抱抱 / Hug Meme: Sleepy

by blurryyou



Series: incogneat-oh短篇翻译 / incogneat-oh one-shots [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heartslogos点梗：Tim和Jason、Bruce睡眼朦胧中抱抱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	半睡半醒来抱抱 / Hug Meme: Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incogneat-oh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=incogneat-oh).
  * A translation of [Hug Meme: Sleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142856) by incogneat-oh. 



> 授权 / Permission：  
> Hi! I’m sorry for the late reply, I’ve had a lot to catch up on :)  
> First, thank you! I’m glad you like my writing. And secondly, I don’t mind if you want to translate my work, but please do link back to my page/credit me!  
> Thank you! <3

Jason在大宅厨房里生闷气。现在已经早晨八点多了，虽然对于从事暗夜义警这一光荣职业的人而言，现在其实只能算半夜。Alfred还要再过几天才能回来，然后不知怎么回事，Jason就变成了这一大家子只懂得炸厨房不懂得下厨房的家人的保父。他根本不记得自己有同意这样的安排，不过话说回来，一旦涉及到Alfred，很多时候你都会莫名其妙地发现自己按照他的意思去做了。

而且，上周他的公寓出了点小事故，大概烧掉屋顶的那种。

所以，现在他站在这里。

他正在考虑要不要做个欧姆蛋饼，反正早晚他们会有人起床要吃早餐。突然他感觉有什么小小的东西撞在自己侧面，然后就 **扒住不放** 了。

他能感觉到细瘦的手指紧紧抓住自己，暖暖的呼吸贴在衬衫上传过来。

Jason非常小心地抬起胳膊，然后低头看。

贴在他身上的那个小身体几乎被超大号的衣服淹没了，Jason的第一反应差点儿以为是Damian。不过现在贴在他身侧的那头乱发告诉他不是，因为Damian的头发没有那么长，根本睡不出这个鸟窝一般的效果。

Jason慢慢地把手往下伸。他小心翼翼地碰到头发，把那团纠结的发丝抚开，露出下面应该是脸的位置。

Tim Drake在他的手掌下抬起头，眨着大眼睛看着他，蓝眼睛里还带着浓浓的睡意，嘴巴微微张开。过了一会儿，他低声说：“你不四Bruce。”

Jason说：“当然不是。”

Tim放开他垂下胳膊，看起来有点糊涂，不过更多的还是 **没睡醒** 。

“就没有人告诉过你，不要随便乱跑，不要随便抱变态杀手吗？”Jason说，因为他 **真的不知道** 应该怎么处理这种情况。

这孩子听到他的话，眉头皱得更紧了一些，眼睛依然没完全睁开。他往前走（跌跌撞撞）了几步，毫无障碍地又把自己塞到Jason身边，靠在他身上。然后Tim说：“你以前四 **罗宾** 。”

就好像这句话就解释了一切问题。

Tim抓得更紧了，估计等他把手指移开，附近的皮肤都会 **青紫** 了，Jason什么都没敢做，就等着他有什么反应。Tim Drake，这孩子在他最和颜悦色的时候也仿佛浑身是刺，被Dick Grayson抱住的时候仿佛受虐一般煎熬忍耐，甚至和 **Alfred** 都保持着尴尬、疏离的距离，现在抱着他，主动地、自发地抱着他。

所以Jay又能做什么呢？他只能有些不确定地抬起胳膊，手尴尬地放在鸟宝宝的后背上，贴着他睡得又暖又软的《早餐俱乐部》电影T恤上。最后他终于忍不住说：“你是见过我们最新的那任罗宾的，对吧？”然后这个小坏蛋竟然敢 **嘘他让他闭嘴** ，虽然因为脸埋在他身上，所以声音有些含混。

Jason感觉异常……可爱，所以他只是笑起来，用另外那只手揉了揉Tim傻乎乎的乱发，其实只是想看看这孩子会有什么反应。（答案是什么反应都没有。）

他还在慢慢消化眼前这古怪的情况，习惯Tim Drake异乎寻常的、带着温暖的肥皂香味的紧紧的拥抱。突然他听见门口传来声音。他半转过身，张开嘴——

“B。”Tim说。然后就没有然后了。他早就抛弃了Jason（慢着，他到底什么时候 **放开** 的——），而Bruce在半途中接住了他。

Bruce穿着老头汗衫和运动裤，没梳好头发，也没穿鞋子。他还挂着一抹柔软的微笑，另外挂在他身上的还有，很显然比藤壶还缠人的，他家三儿子。

“善变的小坏蛋……”

Bruce越过Tim的头顶对他笑了笑。然后他又低下头，抬起胳膊抱住那个用胳膊紧紧箍住自己的少年，说：“早上好，Tim。睡得好吗？”

“嗯呃唔。”

Bruce非常认真地点点头，就好像刚才那句他真的听懂了。然后他温柔地说：“早上好，Jay。看来你已经见到了还没喝咖啡的Tim。”

Jason感觉自己的眉毛都要飞到发际线里了。他有些难以置信地说：“这样竟然不算……异常？”

Bruce思索着这个问题，同时大手有些心不在焉地拍着Tim的后背。“自从我领养他之后，他就一直是这样。”过了一会儿，他回答说。然后他沉思着自言自语道：“他曾经还会每天早晨向我道谢……”与此同时他一点儿也没松开抱住小替代品的胳膊——与此相反，他甚至抱得更紧了——不过他也没呆着不动，而是带着挂在身上的小男孩一起往流理台边挪动。

Bruce走过Jason身边，微微低下头，轻轻地在Jason的额角亲了一口。然后他继续往前挪，说：“好吧，现在看来你也有幸被纳入了非常稀少的一群人了，Jason。”

“……啊？”

“Tim抱抱的受益人。”Bruce微笑着解释说，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。很显然，他早就能够非常熟练地应付身上挂着一团Tim这种情况，完全不影响他正常行动。

他喝下一大口，另一只手顺手搭在少年头上，同样顺手地梳理开那一头鸟窝。

Jason眨了眨眼睛，他的眼皮大概闭上了 **不到一秒钟** ，但是不知怎么回事，等他睁开眼睛的时候，Tim已经两手牢牢地抱着Bruce的咖啡杯，睡眼惺忪地往空餐桌边走。

接着是漫长、漫长的一段沉默。

然后。“Tim刚刚是不是偷走了你的咖啡？”

Bruce思索了一秒，然后他勉强承认说：“在未经训练的人眼里，可能看起来的确是这样。”然后Jason。这么说吧，Jason觉得早餐这种小事可以再等等，起码得先让他笑够了再说。

 

**fin** **。**

 


End file.
